Those Look Heavy
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [One-shot][SamuKaru] Established relationship, not canon compliant. Samui aches after a mission and Karui helps out- well, at first.


A/N: Another fic written for _Naruto_ Yuri Week. This was an idea that came to me as I was trying to decide what to write and, as I recall, came along smoothly once I sat down to write. Full disclosure, I didn't stick consistently with _Naruto_ for all that long after Team Samui's first appearance, so the characterization here is based heavily on my early impressions of them. I hope it's not too far off. Beware bare breasts and some (consensual) groping of the same, but nothing much else.

.

Samui fell onto the couch with a groan, rolling her shoulders to try to relieve the tightness in them. It was a habit that she'd found to have little and passing merit in the past; just then, she found that it pulled at her freshly treated wounds. A dull ache spread across her body in an uneven wave, dragging another groan from her lips.

Behind her, Karui snorted and huffed, and Samui heard her stalk closer.

"I get it, I get it," Karui grumbled, "I still owe you a shoulder rub."

"If it was about that, I'd just say so," Samui said, but she didn't object when Karui's capable hands did indeed find her shoulders and begin to knead away the tension there. She groaned again, but in pleasure.

Karui made a smug, satisfied noise over her head and then launched into a deluge of mindless chatter as she worked. It sounded like nothing more than a recounting of her latest mission– and, therefore, Samui's latest mission– so Samui didn't hesitate to tune out the small talk and focus on the sensations.

It would have been lovely, too, if she could have made herself focus only on the pleasant sensations. Karui knew her way around a shoulder rub, and she also took care with Samui's neck and even occasionally reached to massage along Samui's back and arms as well. In time, between her comfortable position on their couch and Karui's ministrations, Samui felt the shadows of her pain begin to recede. She didn't fool herself that that was the last of the soreness, of course, but as long as she lay still and let Karui work her over, it was almost as though she was fully healed already.

As luck would have it, however, there was more to her discomfort than just the strain her body was still getting over and the chronic pain in her shoulders and neck. She was still fresh from a mission, after all, and she hadn't had a chance to change. Her clothes were caked and crusted with blood, sweat and dirty water and her skin itched where they touched her– especially up top, where Karui's massage jostled her. Samui wasn't up to a bath just then, even with Karui's help, but she had to get those clothes off.

Though she hated to pause– or, worse, perhaps even stop– the massage, she grunted, "Get off of me for a moment– these clothes…"

"Heh, yeah, you are a mess," Karui teased. She waited until Samui sent her a dirty look to add, "Well, both of us are. That last mission was a real hassle, like I was saying–"

She was off again and Samui easily slipped back into ignoring her as she wriggled to free herself of the top half of her outfit. She couldn't be bothered to undress properly just yet and she doubted Karui would bothered to put her dirty clothes into the laundry, but if she could just loosen up her girdle and let it and the top of her dress pool at her waist, she could be satisfied to lean back and enjoy her massage and a bit of rest. It was more trouble than it should have been, Samui's fingers sluggish with fatigue and Karui doing nothing to help, but it was still the work of scant minutes. Once that was out of the way, Samui looked down at her bindings with a frown. They weren't as much a mess as her upper layers, but they'd still taken a hit and felt tacky against her skin. But even so, did she really want to have to deal with chest pain on top of everything else?

"Hey," said Karui, poking her sharply in the shoulder, "I'm not your personal attendant. If you want this massage, quit wasting my time. Either unwrap those things or don't."

Samui scoffed. "You're so impatient," she said, reaching for her bindings. It might sting at first, but she could enjoy the massage and then lay down to take the pressure off. Mind made up, she pulled the material loose and let it fall.

Immediately, she was hit by a hefty reminder of why she'd hesitated. Without the bindings for support, her breasts sagged heavily and pain bloomed from them through her torso. She gathered her bindings from around her waist, hoping the movement would help her body become more quickly accustomed to the feeling of being without support, but it did nothing for her but remind her of the ache of her injuries and her shoulders. Almost without noticing, she huffed and hissed in discomfort.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Karui grumbled.

With no further preamble, she reached over Samui's shoulders, cupped a breast in each hand and lifted. The effect was almost immediate– and immensely satisfying. Samui sighed in relief, sagging into the couch and offering a small smile to Karui, who was looking down at her with a sorry attempt for a stern expression.

"Does it really help that much?" she asked, real curiosity coloring her tone.

"The whole reason they're uncomfortable is that they're an excessive weight on my chest, so…"

Karui hummed, a noncommittal sound that nonetheless told Samui that she recognized the answer as an obvious one. The shoulder rub was apparently forgotten, at least for the moment, as Karui gently hefted Samui's breasts a couple times as though weighing them. Samui couldn't find it in her to ask for the massage back, it felt so pleasant to have that weight supported by someone else.

Well, that and Karui didn't seem to have forgotten about massaging entirely. Though she was careful not to let Samui's breasts take their own weight, she fondled and kneaded, scraping her fingernails along the undersides like a whisper and adjusting her grip to pinch at the contracting nipples. It felt almost like she was exploring, though every so often she would touch just so, a reminder that she was long since familiar with the territory. Samui let her eyes flutter shut and moaned; this wasn't a shoulder rub, true, but it had been some time since they'd touched each other like this and she had missed it.

What she hadn't missed so much, she found, was Karui bouncing her breasts. At first, it was both at once in a steady rise and fall; then it was an alternating movement, one going up while the other went down and then the two passing each other back the other way. With a noise of amusement she didn't even try to hide, Karui added a few more movements to the routine– wide circles, a pressing together in the middle from multiple angles, some vigorous jiggling–

"Karui," Samui snapped, glaring up through one eye when Karui immediately stopped but still snickered. "That isn't helping."

"No?" Karui asked with false innocence. "That's not doing anything for you?"

"It's annoying me," Samui said bluntly. "It doesn't feel very good."

"That's weird," Karui said, taking on an air of effected curiosity. She squeezed once, slow but firm, and held, smirking when Samui's breath caught. "You feel just fine to me."

Samui threw her soiled chest bindings over her shoulder and into Karui's face.


End file.
